This invention is directed to flame retardant thermoplastic compositions comprising aromatic polycarbonate, their method of manufacture, and method of use thereof, and in particular impact-modified thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions having improved mechanical properties.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in electronic applications, it is desirable to provide polycarbonates with flame retardancy. Many known flame retardant agents used with polycarbonates contain bromine and/or chlorine. Brominated and/or chlorinated flame retardant agents are less desirable because impurities and/or by-products arising from these agents can corrode the equipment associated with manufacture and use of the polycarbonates. Brominated and/or chlorinated flame retardant agents are also increasingly subject to regulatory restriction.
Nonhalogenated flame retardants have been proposed for polycarbonates, including various fillers, phosphorus-containing compounds, and certain salts. It has been difficult to meet the strictest standards of flame retardancy using the foregoing flame retardants, however, without also using brominated and/or chlorinated flame retardants, particularly in thin samples.
Polysiloxane-polycarbonate copolymers have also been proposed for use as non-brominated and non-chlorinated flame retardants. For example, U.S. Application Publication No. 2003/0105226 to Cella discloses a polysiloxane-modified polycarbonate comprising polysiloxane units and polycarbonate units, wherein the polysiloxane segments comprise 1 to 20 polysiloxane units. Use of other polysiloxane-modified polycarbonates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,795 to Gosen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,701 to Kress et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,086 to Umeda et al., and EP 0 692 522B1 to Nodera, et al., for example.
While the foregoing flame retardants are suitable for their intended purposes, there nonetheless remains a continuing desire in the industry for continued improvement in flame performance. One need is for articles that are not as prone to bum-through, that is, the formation of holes upon the application of a flame. Thin articles in particular present a challenge, since burn-through holes tend to form more quickly. Non-brominated and/or non-chlorinated flame retardants can also adversely affect desirable physical properties of the polycarbonate compositions, particularly impact strength.
Aromatic polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Impact modifiers are commonly added to aromatic polycarbonates to improve the toughness of the compositions. The impact modifiers often have a relatively rigid thermoplastic phase and an elastomeric (rubbery) phase, and may be formed by bulk or emulsion polymerization. Polycarbonate compositions comprising acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) impact modifiers are described generally, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,177 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,177. Polycarbonate compositions comprising emulsion polymerized ABS impact modifiers are described in particular in U.S. Publication No. 2003/0119986. U.S. Publication No. 2003/0092837 discloses use of a combination of a bulk polymerized ABS and an emulsion polymerized ABS.
Of course, a wide variety of other types of impact modifiers for use in polycarbonate compositions have also been described. While suitable for their intended purpose of improving toughness, many impact modifiers may also adversely affect other properties, such as processability, hydrolytic stability, flame performance, and/or low temperature impact strength, particularly upon prolonged exposure to high humidity and/or high temperature such as may be found in Southeast Asia. Thermal aging stability of polycarbonate compositions, in particular, is often degraded with the addition of rubbery impact modifiers. There remains a continuing need in the art, therefore, for impact-modified thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions having a combination of good physical properties, including impact strength, flow and flame performance. It would also be advantageous if improved flame performance could be achieved without substantial degradation of properties such as impact strength